Confessing to a child of Aphrodite
by Xx VioletBaby12 xX
Summary: Set during TLO. Annabeth admits exactly what she feels about Percy and Rachel to Silena Beauregard after a long day of training. Percabeth Oneshot.


**A/N: This is my very first PJO fanfic . This idea just popped into my head so I wanted it to become a full story and I was kind of bored, so hope you guys enjoy this! Oh and by the way, sorry if there was some wrong spelling grammar, I'm using Microsoft word 2003. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, the amazing Author, Mr. Rick Riordan does. **

**Song choice: Dreams by Yiruma. **

The day I admit all my feelings to a child of Aphrodite.

That day started after a weak when Percy left camp. It was my turn to train the other campers a few attacks and defenses, so we can all be ready for the big battle. And I wasn't succeeding much. Teaching a lot of people with ADHD is like taming a heard of flesh eating horses, and trust me, it wasn't pretty.

I was in the middle of a demonstration when I saw the Stole brothers use their weapons gains each other.

I sighed exasperatedly and strolled over to them.

"You guys just stop it" I said as I dodged a few of their attacks that came my way.

"I would if he just gave me my money" Conner said.

"I would give it back if you give back my iPod!" Travis swung his sword.

I am so not in the mood for this. The battle is a few months way and they are acting like a bunch morons.

I put my arms between them to stop them from fighting, but Conner step sided and lunged at Travis' arm, thankfully he dodged it because that attack looked like it took a lot of effort. They kept bickering for the past 5 minutes and the other campers saw that I was busy so they started their own conversation with each other.

Anger fumed up in me, I gripped my sword so hard my knuckles turned white. Who invented the idea that only I have to do this alone? Oh yeah I remember, Mr. D and Percy. I fumed up even more because of the thought of Percy and his new state of position right now; he was having the time of his life in New York, while I do all the work.

"ENOUGH" I screamed as loud as I could, hurting my throat in the process.

I pointed my knife at Conner because he was the one nearest to me. I gripped his arm so hard it could have bled.

"You know what Conner? I am working my ass of training you guys and I can't even take a break for half a minute because you and Travis keep fighting on ridiculous possessions. I am loosing my voice, I am dehydrated and on top of that, you keep arguing like this training isn't a big deal" I looked fiercely into his eyes, giving him the best glare I could muster. He cringed when I gripped his arm a little harder. "So just stop what you're doing and continue it after this lesson, then you can kill each other all you want"

Conner looked like he was going to wet his pants soon. He nodded sheepishly.

"Good" I let go of his arm and looked at Travis "Same goes for you"

The other campers resumed their line and I kept Travis and Conner away from each other.

The lesson ended rather well, and just as expected, Travis and Conner continued their quarrel and ended up bruising each other. That was not my problem anymore, I did my shift and I did enough.

Gods, I felt so tired. I went by the big house to get some nectar and ambrosia, and I instantly felt better. I headed to the Athena cabin and I saw Silena and Beckdendorf pass by. Their hands were intertwined with each others and they were both looking at each others eyes. I looked away because of two reasons: 1. Because they were sharing a moment and it was kind of rude to intrude and 2. I envy Silena. She got her happy ending, got the guy she wanted and she went all extra happy after that. My happy ending was a million miles away hanging out with a red head mortal.

"Hey Annabeth" I didn't realize that Silena had walked beside me and Beckendorf was headed to the forges to work on the shield I told him to do.

"Oh, hey Silena" My voice was kind of weak and soft, and I hope she doesn't get the right idea.

Unfortunately she sensed the distress in my voice and looked at me concernedly "Hey, Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm just really tired that's all" it was true. I was tired of two things: the training and the drama. I was tired of him not noticing, and now I have a new problem. I have to worry about that red head, poor excuse pf a human being. I felt my expression harden, and I mumbled something I didn't know, I kind of blurted it out.

"Oh, so this is about Rachel" Silena said.

"What? No it's not"

"Yes it is, you just mumbled something like 'stupid mortal girl'" I flushed a deep red. My feet kind of hurt so I found a good place to sit, which was under Thalia's pine tree, and Silena followed, sitting beside me.

"Ok fine, it is, you happy now?"

Silena just smiled "Don't worry, I know he likes you better" she said confidently, like she was so sure.

Somehow I find these very humorous "Puh-lease, Silena, he doesn't even like me one bit. I'm just his best friend, who saves his sorry butt" I rolled my eyes "Besides; he has a new BFF now" I said harshly.

"But I know you like him, and you know what I mean by that" I just nodded in reply. When Percy went missing for 2 weeks, I had admitted this to Silena and she shrieked so hard my ear drums hurt.

"Then why won't you tell him?" she asked.

I wasn't going to even speak one word of it, but I was so exhausted and hurt at the same time, I blurted it out.

"Well, because he has Rachel now. Anyone who has seen him happy with her, won't stop and think that their perfect for each other" I emphasized the word perfect, even though it hurt me to say it, it felt like my toungue was burning. I felt my breathing get uneven, I felt like someone had just slashed my heart in half.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

I was well aware that I was admitting my feelings to a child of Aphrodite, the one who usually starts the gossip. But I know Silena; I could tell that she was here for support, not gossip. And I trust her, besides; I felt so much emotion in me that I had no choice but to take them out. I felt anger and hurt build up inside me, and I don't know which one was overcoming.

I sucked a big amount of air "Because, Rachel is much prettier, I look like a Minotaur has thrown up on me. She's mortal and I am not, she could give him some normality that he has always craved for, while I could never. She has a normal family, while mine doesn't understand. She's has this passion for art, she can make him some cool sketches while she's at it" My hands were now turned into fists, my breathing heavy. I was well aware that I was saying the words I dreaded out loud, and to a child of Aphrodite. I was Annabeth Chase, I was showing vulnerability, I was admitting my feelings, feelings that I swear never to reveal to anyone. My feelings were locked in a safe place in my mind, never to let anyone know. Now I was gushing them all out, every single detail of it. I felt emotions run through me, pain, anger and weakness. I didn't know weather to curl up in a ball, punch a wall or quit this whole charade. Ugh, what is happening to me?

"Annabeth, you just can't go to any conclusions right away. There's still a chance" Silena was unsure of her words, I didn't weather she knows I was right or she just didn't know what to say.

I was taken aback by her words "A chance? Silena, can't you see the signs? I don't have a chance anymore. You're a child of Aphrodite, why can't you see the sings?" I asked her, looking at her for an answer.

"Yes, I do see the signs, very clearly actually" she said in a whisper. I felt my eyes stung, but I held back the tears that were begging to pour.

"Yeah, thanks for agreeing with me" I said miserably and rested my chin on my palm, not looking at anything other than the ground.

"I mean it the other way Annabeth, I see how you two have these special moments, moments that are only for you two" There she goes again with those romantic words, words that just made me feel even more worse.

"Yeah right" I muttered under my breathe.

"You just haven't looked hard enough" She said.

"Yeah, maybe if I do, I can see him go googley eyes for Rachel" I snapped at her.

Silena grunted "Annabeth, I'm trying to make you feel better here, and I can't even do that because you keep saying these negative things"

"Well, maybe because their all true" I said firmly.

"Look, for a daughter of Athena, you're getting wrong answers from this" she said. I didn't feel myself get offended by that, I just felt the pain increase even more, every breathe I took hurts.

I sighed deeply, collecting the fresh air, maybe it'll calm down the pain for a while, but the fates were cruel to me, I didn't get my wish. I was surprised by my current sate right now, I usually can stand my ground and keep myself in place, and now, I was just a hopeless person who just wanted to get away from it all.

Finally, Silena spoke "Look, Annabeth, I know what you feel-"

"Know what I feel? How can you say that?" I cut her off. I was taken aback by her words that I started to babble "You don't know what I feel at all! Your life is perfect. You have Beckendorf, you already have your happy ending, mine is a million miles away, hanging out with a red head mortal" I felt my self sob and a lone tear fell down my cheeks, I wiped it away quickly.

Silena looked offended, she looked like she was ready to have a cat fight, but she regained herself "Annabeth, you know very well that I have my own fair share of the fates' cruelty, that I have experienced tough things in my life. My life is not perfect, everybody in this camp doesn't have a perfect life, no matter who they are" I felt guilty for making her feel bad like that, saying words that weren't necessary. 

But Silena kept encouraging me "Look, maybe you should wait for him, wait for him to say things that you wanted to hear-" I didn't known what she said after that, because my hearing completely shut down. I cannot believe what I was hearing. Then anger rushed through me.

Then I snapped "Wait for him? Waiting for him is like waiting for rain to pour in a drought. It hurts to wait because sometimes you expect that maybe it'll come when you open your eyes, but when you do, there's nothing there, but you kept waiting and the same thing happens over and over. And you're left their disappointed, all you the wait was for nothing" I felt my lips quiver, and the tears that poured down my face. I hid myself in my hands. I didn't want to run into my cabin and get strange looks from campers. I hugged myself while I cried, I felt like I was in the sea, I was drowning, begging for air, but I was stuck there, loosing myself completely.

**Silena's POV. **

I looked at Annabeth's face. Her expression was almost blank, but her eyes were different. Her stormy grey eyes were almost watery, her eyebrows were slightly creased. I could tell that she was trying to hide her feelings, trying to tell the message that she didn't want to feel vulnerable. But I knew that there was this little girl inside of her that's lost and confused. She was looking for someone to guide her, someone to hold on to. Right now I could tell she has chosen this boy that would make a choice and save the world, but the boy she has chosen wasn't here, her hero was somewhere else. I've never been around people like this before. Their feelings were so complexed, yet it was obvious. I wish these two idiots would figure out how much they need each other. But they were focusing too much on how everything will end up a disaster and how the other wouldn't feel the same that they hadn't realized that they were both horribly wrong.

Usually, I was the perfect person to solve this one out, but sadly, my efforts were not enough.

"Oh, Aphrodite, help me" I silently prayed to my mother. If anybody was going to fix this jumbled up romance, it was her.

Then after a few seconds, something popped into my head. A scenery from the past flashed through me. I remembered the day when I first cam here, and I was feeling so horrible I thought that I would just faint on the spot. Then Annabeth came up to me and said something to me that made me feel better abruptly.

I was willing to try it on her, but I was afraid that maybe she'll just walk and run away. But I had to try, it's better than nothing.

**Annnabeth's POV. **

Silence fell between us. But I had no plans to change that. I just wanted to be alone and curl up in a ball and figure things out myself. But, I was shivering, shivering form the hurt that I did not dare to run away because of the witnesses that may see me. I was a coward, because I was to afraid for the people to see the vulnerable side of Annabeth Chase. And I hated it. Why can't just walk away and maybe pray to the gods that nobody would notice. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

But before I could run, Silena finally broke the silence, ruining my plans for escape.

"Hey do you remember the time I first cam here and I started bawling up?" Silena said, her eyes weren't focused on me, but she was looking far away like she was remembering something from the past.

I didn't know where she was going with this, but I just nodded. I could never forget anything; I'm daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake.

"Then you came up to me and you asked what was wrong, I told my problem" she paused "Then you told me that no matter how hard you experience in life, no matter how unfair it is, there is always something in the end of the road that will make those hard times in life feel nothing compared to what you have in the end"

After she spoke, I had to laugh silently, but I was pretty shocked. I did say those words to her. On that day, Silena looked pretty hopeless, like she could have broken down any minute. The words she just told me were actually my dad's. He used it on me when I said I hated the way I was treated unfairly, and then he told me exactly what Silena had told me. I guess Silena saw how hopeless I am right now. And I was happy she reminded me of it, it made me ease up, like the pain in my chest was calming down, but, much to my dismay, it was still present.

"So, why don't you just pretend that maybe Percy is the one waiting for you in the end of the road" She suggested. Then I abruptly felt better. My breathe was back to its normal rhythm, my tears weren't present anymore. Pretending wasn't my thing, but if it made me felt better, I was more willing to stick the idea in my head. And maybe, just maybe, he really was the one waiting in the end.

"Thanks Silena" I said and I hugged her.

We broke from the hug and Silena was grinning widely. She looked like she had accomplished something that she was trying so hard to do in the past.

"Thanks for your help" I said again. I was really grateful for her, becasue she didn't give up on me.

"Hey, everybody needs help, even though they think they don't" She smirked. I rolled my eyes. She was right; sometimes I feel like I can solve things on my own, that I didn't need anyone's guidance. But help was what I need after all.

Silence passed by, but Silena took the opportunity to make me her mannequin.

"So, can you I do your hair" She perked up. I was about to groan and run for it, but I'll do it as a sign of thanks.

"Ok, fine" Besides it's only hair, but if she puts any make up on me, I would definitely won't hesitate to run like I was being chased by a furie.

After two hours of pure Hades, Silena was done with me. She had combed my hair and made my curls even more curlier. My hair was soft and shiny, my side bangs half blocked my right eye, and it was neatly tucked by a silver head band. I hate to admit it, but it looks kind of nice.

In the afternoon, I took a stroll to the beach, where I always go when Percy wasn't around. I took a whiff of the amazing smell of the sea, the wind blowing through my hair.

I looked at the ocean, its color was amazing. The glint of the sunset made it even more beautiful.

I took a deep sigh and took a seat by a nearby rock. The ocean reminded me so much of him, especially those sea green eyes of his. Sometimes, it hurts to come here. But sometimes, this place was like my safe haven, this place had given me comfort.

The sound of waves crashing felt like it took all my sorrows away, washing the pain all away.

Then darkness took over, and I heard the campers all gather in the dining pavilion.

I looked at the ocean again "I miss you, Seaweed brain"

I took one last look then sprinted of the dining pavilion.

**A/N: Pretty cheesy huh? Anyway, R&R people, I would really appreciate it. Please, please, please. I'll give you all blue cake. :D **


End file.
